fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Angel Duo
Chapter 26 Jason and company ran over the lava. Jason was using Black Shield, Luke was immune due to his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Cane was eating the heat, Hayley was protecting herself with a barrier, and Thomas had activated his familiar the Blaze. The group made it over the lava and into the guild hall quickly. "That was the scariest thing I've ever done," said Cane. "It wasn't that hard," said Hayley. "Well you didn't have to eat the heat before you made contact with the lava." "Shut up," said Jason "both of you." They began walking through the guild hall. "I'd just like to make it abundantly clear that if we run into Victor, he's mine." "No!" responded Cane. "I want payback for him breaking my arm." "About that you healed really fast," said Hayley. "Yeah, the food I ingest really heals my body," I can convert 100 percent of the food I eat into energy to heal my body at an accelerated rate." "Is that why you were eating so much during the assembly," asked Thomas. "No, I was just hungry." "Well I guess it's first come first serve then," said Jason. "But only Cane or I can kill him." "Fine," said Cane. "Hey guys the path splits up ahead," said Luke. There were five paths head. "I guess we'll all split up," said Jason. "I'll take the middle path." "I'll take the far left," said Hayley. "Inner left," said Cane. "Inner right," said Luke. "Far right," said Thomas. "Alright let's go," said Jason. "I'll see you all on the other side." Thomas continued walking down his path. There wasn't really much to look at. Eventually the corridor opened up into a large room. It was a light brown marble. There were two large statues of angels near the exit. On top of the statues sat two people. "Well look at this Valerie someone decided to go down our path," said Angelo. "You're right!" she replied. "We're going to kill him per master Surtr's orders right?" "Of course we are." "Who are you two?" called Thomas. His confusion slowly rising into anger. "You can't tell?" asked Valerie. "It's quite obvious," said Angelo. "We're in love!" they both cried as they jumped into the air and embraced each other. They floated in the air for a few seconds before they began to fall to the ground. "Looks like this'll be easier than I thought," said Thomas to himself. Suddenly they both sprouted white feathery wings and floated the rest of the way. "Oh my love," said Angelo "on behalf of lord Surtr let's kill this Black Void mage." They both took out their lances. "For Muspelheim!" Thomas jumped backwards avoiding the lances. They stuck into the ground kicking up stones. He had deactivated his Blaze familiar's ability to conserve magical energy. "Well looks like I need to get back into the game," he said. He cut his finger and took out a piece of paper. "Familiar of fire..." Before he could finish, Angelo punched him in the face, rocketing him into a wall. It cracked from the impact and he coughed, launching the blood in his mouth onto the ground. "Dammit they're too fast!" The two Muspelheim members charged him. He jumped over them as they stabbed into the wall. "I can't let them hit me with those lances," Thomas said to himself. "I'd be done for." "You can't conquer our love!" yelled Valerie as she flew up to and kicked Thomas in the stomach. Thomas grunted as he flew upwards into the ceiling. Angelo flew upwards with his Lance aimed for heart. Thomas's eyes widened as he grew nearer. "Angel Lance!" At the last second he jumped out of the way as Angelo's lance broke through the ceiling. Next thing he knew Valerie was descending towards him with her lance pointed towards him. "Valkyrie Lance!" Thomas had nothing to bounce off of this time. He was completely airborne, with nothing to bounce off of. But despite this, he smiled. "Familiar of wind: Mercury!" Thomas spun at high speeds blowing away Valerie into Angelo. He then lightly floated to the ground, unharmed. "What the hell?" said Angelo. "Your Familiar Empowerment requires a blood sacrifice to work. How did you do that?" "I don't need to draw the blood myself for the blood offering," said Thomas. "The hits you were giving me drew plenty of blood for me to use." He began to rotate very quickly. "Speed Tornado!" He stopped his rotation launching a human sized tornado at the Angel Duo. The two of them got stuck in it whirling them around causing them to collide into each other several times. "That should've taken care of them." Thomas began to walk towards the exit. "Where do you think you're going!" yelled Angelo from behind Thomas. Angelo and Valerie slowly got to their feet as there wings shifted from white to black. A black cloak of magical energy flowed around them and fused together. "You think that one attack can defeat our love!" shouted Valerie. "It's time to show him our real power!" "Angel of Death!" "Valkyrie of Death!" Their magical power began to overwhelm Thomas. His body began to weaken. "What is this?" Thomas said as he dropped to his knees. "Now you will die!" they both called as they charged Thomas. "Well crap."